1. Technical Field
The technical field may be related to a digital-to-analog converter for converting an image data set into a data signal set, a driving integrated circuit including the digital-to-analog converter, and a display device including the digital-to-analog converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel and a data driver which provides a data signal set to a display panel by converting an image data set. The data driver includes a digital-to-analog converter (or a digital-to-analog converter) which sequentially generates analog signals (or data signals) based on digital signals (e.g., grayscale values) corresponding to pixels of a pixel column. The data driver further includes a buffer which transfers the analog signals to the pixels in the display panel.